Sting to Save icarly Backfires On Their Butts!
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Can the girls save icarly?New chapter,disciplinary spanking of 18 y/o girls.Panties lowered first for Carly and now for Sam. Please read and review.Don't like this subject don't read.No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

icarly sting backfires. Will She Have To Bare Her Bottom?

(Disclaimer) I do not own iCarly or those characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and I make no money from this story. Carly who is spanked hard & Sam are eighteen years old. Don't like don't read.

Setting the scene: Carly's grandfather had talked with her grand daughter's father aboard a submarine. Her father has given permission for Carly's Grandfather to take her back to attend Yakama College.

Carly is out getting a smoothie with Sam and Freddie oblivious that her world is getting ready to be turned upside down.

At the same time while Spencer Carly's big brother and guardian is being told by his grandfather he is taking her back with him to properly raise and supervise the eighteen year old who now would attend Yakima College in the fall.

**Scene One: **

It was dark in Seattle and high above the city in the Bushwell Building bathed in blue light, while inside the Shay Loft Spencer and Carly's Grandfather was sitting on the couch talking with Spencer.

Grandfather to Spencer,

"I saw that hammer almost hit Carly at full speed in the head!"

Spencer to his Grandfather,

"I do take care of Carly and she does listen to me."

Grandfather to Spencer,

"Look Spencer you are too immature and a slack disciplinarian."

Spencer to his Grandfather, "But I am raising her and we are friends."

Grandfather to Spencer,

"I am truly sorry Spencer; Carly needs a parental authority that will guide and discipline her, not a friend!"

Spencer deflates and yanks his hated tie loose from around his neck.

Grandfather to Spencer,

"Perhaps if you had been stricter and disciplined Carly staying here could be different!"

Spencer to his Grandfather,

"I do ground her and when she was younger she was punished with time outs."

Grandfather to Spencer,

"Time Outs should have been served with a sore very red spanked bottom!"

Spencer to his Grandfather, "Oh Grandpa Carly and I talk things out!"

"We communicate".

Grandfather to Spencer,

"Spencer you should have been pulling down her panties and communicating with your hand on her bare bottom for years!"

Grandfather to Spencer, "When was the last time you gave her a spanking?"

Spencer to his Grandfather,

"A spanking," Spencer was floored at the turn of events.

Spencer nodded recognizing his short fall in disciplining Carly.

His eyes opened wide as he realized to save Carly he was going to have to spank her.

**Second Scene:**

Spencer is sitting on the couch looking dejected as a bubbly eighteen year old Carly with shoulder length brown hair enters the Seattle Loft.

Spencer looks over at Carly, "Where have you been for so long young lady."

Carly, "I was across the street having a smoothie."

"Is something wrong Spence?"

Spencer in a terse voice, "You bet young lady, you should have been home an ago!

Carly walks over to Spencer sitting on the tan couch, blowing his authoritative stand off."

Carly to her big brother Spencer, Are you on new medication?"

Spencer perturbed, "Don't you sass me young lady!"

Carly, "Sorry Spencer, is something wrong?"

Spencer, "Yeah our grandfather thinks I am immature and irresponsible.'

Carly, "What, really putting her hands on her rounding jean hips.

Spencer tells his sister, "He is going to take you back with him to Yakama and will go to Yakama College.

Carly now upset, "what he can't

Spencer, "Oh yes he can missy, now go do your homework."

Carly climbing the stairs, "Yes Sir

Spencer notices that his sister's blue jeans are so tight across her late teen maturing bottom, she is showing the guys her visible panty line as she walk around. He realizes he has been too lenient with Carly.

Plus her "Yes Sir" answer had been said in a tone that suggested playfulness and not acknowledging his authority.

Carly spins around on the steps swirling her long brown hair and returns to the living room where Spencer is sitting.

**Carly's Sting**

Carly, "What if we showed grandfather you were mature and could handle me?"

Spencer agreed to go along with Carly's Ruse to do something bad and then he would punish her all in front of their grandfather.

Spencer looks at Carly and says, "It would have to be real convincing."

Carly nods her head and says, "Okay, I will cook something up with Sam tomorrow."

Spencer in an authoritative voice, "Get up stairs and do your homework young lady"!

Carly smiles at her brother and says, "Yes Sir", this time in a more respectful voice as she turns and climb the stairs to do her homework.

Spencer watches his sister climb the steps of the loft to her room further noticing her blue jeans actually show her delineated bottom cheeks rising and falling as she climbs to the second floor, he realizes he has been to lenient with Carly. This display solidifies his new belief Carly has gotten to big for her denim britches.

Carly met up with her long blonde haired friend and together developed a scheme to convince her Grandfather, Spencer was the authority figure in Carly's Life who was obeyed. The plan was hatched and Carly and Spencer would play it out tonight in front of her grandfather, who insisted she would leave Seattle with him in 48 hours.

Carly and Sam enter the loft and Carly walks swinging her hips right and left sexily past her big brother Spencer and her Grandfather sitting on the sofa.

Sam remains by the door twisting her long blonde hair with a mischievous smile that signaled fireworks were coming.

Under her breath Sam said, "Oh boy were they coming!"

Spencer dismayed to see that his charge and sister was wearing incredibly tight fitting dark denim jeans slung low on her bare hip adorned with chains and displaying a visible panty line, that delineated her bottom cheeks like a budding peach, he quipped to himself,

Boy the boys were sure getting an unladylike show at school.

Her Granddad was appalled at the way Carly was dressed.

Carly in her cheery confident voice: "Hey Spencer, Hello Granddad."

Granddad to Spencer, "It is the way Carly is dressed right now, that illustrates why this poorly supervised teenager is going back with me to live."

Spencer to his Granddad, "She's just expressing herself."

"We'll", and then he stopped in mid sentence; Spencer knew what he had to do and now!

Spencer looks his grandfather in the eye, "Grandpa will please excuse us.

Grandfather to Spencer: Okay you can say your goodbyes in private, but Carly is leaving with me tonight!"

Carly whines,

"Grandpa, No I won't go!" The teen who was used to getting her way stomped her foot and pouted.

Grandfather: "Carly say good bye to your brother and your friends I will pick you

Up down in the lobby in one hour."

Their grandfather left and tearful hugs were exchanged between Carly and Sam.

Spencer broke their long embrace and Sam after saying goodbye was told it was time to leave.

**Carly's Spanking**

"Carly our parents made me your guardian. They have left the matter of corrective measures up to me." Spencer began to lecture his sister after he

I think that a good over the knee spanking is a good place to begin."

"but you can't do that!" Carly complained.

"I'm much too old for a spanking!" Can't you think of something else to do instead?"

Spencer: "Nope Carly this spanking is going to happen now young lady!"

Spencer had pulled one of the red vinyl kitchen chairs out in the center of the living room and sat down. He patted his lap Carly realized that all hope of getting out of this unscathed was passed.

With a reluctant pout on her face, Carly did as she was ordered.

Reluctantly, she crossed the room to where Spencer sat and lowered her across his lap. When she was in position only the tips of her fingers and the toes of her black boots touched the floor. The 18 year old teenager with long brown haired girl waited for the first spank on her bare bottom to land.

Spencer did not begin the spanking right away, contemplating his sister's young developing bottom still with a layer of baby fat. He thought of all the years he had been not only Carly's brother, but her fun friend.

Well if he had been more of a disciplinarian, he would not be losing Carly tonight.

The shame and humiliation Carly felt made her cheeks red before a single spank.

Spencer rested his left hand near her slim neck, while his right hand rested on one of the smooth maturing globes of her bottom. He could feel the muscles beneath the skin tense and relax as Carly tried to anticipate the first spank.

Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!

"Ohhhhh!" Carly exclaimed as her brother's hand began to land on her bottom in a steady rhythm.

Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!

The spanks were not as hard as she thought they would be. In fact they hardly stung at first. Little did she know that Spence was only warming up? He knew that he had an hour to teach the young girl a lesson, so he did not want to rush it.

Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!

Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!

By now Carly had lost all semblance of control over her body. Her butt was beginning to turn bright red. Her legs were kicking up and down and had fallen open as she kicked.

Spencer took the opportunity to land a couple of real stingers on the tender inside of her thighs every time she spread her legs far enough.

"CRACK" "WHACK" "SPANK" "CRACK" "WHACK" "SPANK"

"YEOWWW! Carly howled in pain each time one of the hard spanks landed.

It took her several seconds realize Spence had stopped spanking her and that he was just sitting there quietly thinking about how he was losing Carly, because he had failed to act like a parent! He listened as Carly cried and continued to sob. It broke his heart to have to do this.

"May I get up now? Carly asked through a veil of tears and sniffles as her head hung down between her arms, her light brown hair just brushing the floor.

"No. Not yet, I haven't finished your spanking yet." Spencer answered.

"Oh Please no more!" I don't think I can stand anymore of this!"

"My poor bottom is on fire. I want be able to sit down for week!" Carly pleaded.

"But Carly should have saved her breath for the screams that were soon to come.

"That was just a warm up. Your butt is barely red. Why there isn't even a purple bruise on it yet." Surely you don't expect to get off that easily for all the bad girl stunts you have pulled over the years and never spanked for not a dang one of them!"

Carly: "Besides I ummm ummm on my period and have a tampon in my v-vagina."

Spence: Really Carly don't concern yourself, that's normal, you will be lying over my lap when I pull your panties down."

As Spence spoke, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her white bikini panties and worked them down over her round bottom and down her short legs to her ankles. Now her panties would act as shackles to prevent her from kicking, so much as her real spanking began.

CRACK! CRACK! SPANK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! SPANK! CRACK!

Without warning her brother and guardian picked up a thick wooden paddle ball paddle and began to spank her upturned ass as hard, still not as hard as he could.

Carly threw back her head and yelled at the top of her lungs as the searing pain began to spread across her ass cheeks.

WHACK! **WHACK!** CRACK! **CRACK!** WHAP! **WHAP!** SPANK!

Carly kicked her legs so hard as she tried to escape her brother's grasp that her panties went flying across the living room. But, no matter how hard the teen struggled.

Spencer was able to keep enough pressure on the small of her back to keep her from getting away.

WHAP! **WHAP!** SPANK! WHACK! **WHACK!** CRACK! **CRACK!**

Spencer continued to spank his sister Carly's ass until it was bright, flaming red all over. The pain was so bad that she lost control of herself and a "Fart" sounded from her open puckered pink hole. Spencer heard the fart, but in deference to Carly's feelings did not mention the toot, or the tampon string waving between her legs.

**WHACK! WHACK! **CRACK!** CRACK! WHAP! **WHAP!** SPANK!**

**SPANK! **WHAP!** SPANK! WHACK! **WHACK!** CRACK! CRACK! **

Carly turned her head whipping her long brown hair out of her face, so she could look back up at her brother, Spencer. There was a questioning look on her face.

Spencer accenting each word with a sharp smack of the paddle across her defenseless now trembling blood red bottom.

Carly, "SPANK!" Grandpa, "SPANK!" Found, "SPANK!" out, "SPANK!" About,

"SPANK!" Your, "SPANK!" Changing, "SPANK!" Grades "SPANK!"

Plus, "SPANK!" He, "SPANK!" knows, "CRACK!" About, "WHACK!"

Your, "SPANK!" behavior, "SMACK" at, "CRACK! School, "SPANK!"

Talking, "SPANK!" Back, "CRACK!" to, "SPANK!" your "SPANK!"

Teacher, "SPANK!" Ms., WHACK!" Biggs, "CRACK!" SPANK!"

Carly could not believe the pain that radiated from her bottom. The eighteen year old teen had thought the pain from her last spanking had been bad, but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. How could she have been so stupid to let Sam get her in a mess like this?

"YEOOOOOW!" Carly the alto screamed in a soprano wail, sobbing hysterically.

"I am so sorry I have learned my lesson." Thank you I am sorry you had to spank me."

Spencer throws down the paddle and declares Carly's spanking over with a quiver in voice as he sympathized with the stern spanked state of his sister's bottom.

When she had her back to Spence, he could see that her bright red ass cheeks showed clearly.

Carly still sniffling pulled up her panties over very red cooked sore spanked butt with an audible wince. "OhWoooochee."

Carly looked at her brother looking for a reprieve to having to pull the tight fitting denim jeans over her now swollen red 'n' purple colored bottom cheeks.

Spencer gave her no such reprieve, so Carly painfully with a pout pulled the tight denim jeans up, scraping her red blistered with light purple bruise tinted behind.

Carly gingerly walked crossed the hallway, pushed the button for the elevator and entered the car when it arrived.

Resigned now with the help of a very hot, red bottom to accept her new home.

The elevator doors slid open. Carly's mouth opened wide in surprise.

There in the elevator was her long blonde-brown haired friend Sam.

Carly smiled, "Sam", as she rolled her suitcase in to the elevator.

As the elevator doors shut Carly broke down in tears.

Sam: What's wrong Carly? It will be okay."

Popping her briskly on her bottom to reassure her.

Carly: "OUCH, Damn" Carly spun her bottom out of Sam's reach.

Sam: "I'm sorry, Spencer gave me a spanking and it was with my panties down!"

Carly: "What the hell." Sam opened a box and shorted the elevator with a screwdriver. The elevator lurched to a jolting stop and they both fell on their butts.

Carly: "Humph," "Sheesh My Poor Sore Ass!" Carly rubbed her bottom with

both hands.

Sam: "Whoops, sorry Carly. "I had to stop the elevator to talk to you."

Carly: Why, I even gave my butt to the cause and I still have to go with my

grandfather.

Carly gets up still trying to rub the sting out of her bottom.

Sam: "Carly, Spence really spanked you and bare bottom."

"I didn't think he had it in him!"

Carly: "Oh he had it in him alright!"

Carly took handfuls of bottom flesh between her visible panty lines, through her jeans.

Sam: "Look, Carly pull down your jeans and panties and bend over that bar."

Carly: "What you can't be serious!" and you just said the word panties."

Sam: "Go ahead girl I got some cold cream with aloe I can rub into your bottom."

Carly: "Oh okay" now understanding the unusual request to see her spanked bottom.

Carly bent over at the waist sticking her ass high up in the air. She could feel the fabric of the jeans being stretched tight across her bruised ass cheeks. She winced.

Sam: Come on Carly its okay this will make your behind feel better." Her co-host digs out the soothing cold cream out of her tan corduroy pants pocket.

The icarly co-host was shy and not anxious to bare her spanked butt to Sam.

Carly bent over the elevator car bar, but made no attempt to pull her pants and panties down.

"Sam reached underneath her and unbuckled her jeans and pulled them down off her bottom with a "screech" from icarly as she continued to pull her panties down, carefully as Carly winced.

Sam looked at her icarly co-star's bottom and her eyes went wide in disbelief of the state of her bf's punished bottom. Her friend looked at the canvas of Carly's small round bottom that was tightly stretched. Her butt was a glowing bright red with purple bruises in the center of each cheek where the thick wooden paddle ball game paddle had left its marks.

The elevator lurched to a start startling Carly who was bent over in the elevator with her jeans and panties down around her ankle.

"Sam the elevator is moving. Pull my pants and panties up. HURRY!"

"Ding", the bell ran and the elevator doors opened in the lobby.

Carly: Great same my red ass is on display."

Sam: "Hey I was trying to help." shrugging her shoulders and putting the lotion back in

her pocket.

Carly was mortified as her grandfather, Spencer along with Freddie and her mother

stared at her well spanked shiny red blistered bottom with purple bruised cheek centers.

Grandfather: "Now that's a proper spanking"

Spence: "Grandpa can Carly stay?"

Freddie's Mom: "He proved he will punish Carly properly with a hard spanking."

It dawned on Carly, why he had spanked her so hard!

Coming out of her stupor Carly quickly pulled up her panties and jeans.

Grandpa: "All I want is for Carly to have proper supervision and discipline."

Carly: "Grandpa you see Spencer will spank me when I get out of line."

Grandpa: "I am worried about your side kick, who leads you into trouble."

Freddie: "What if my mom spanks Sam on her bare butt like Carly got.

Sam: "Now wait a minute I didn't agree to a spanking."

Carly: "Come on Sam take a spanking and we can continue icarly!"

Sam: "This was Freddie's dumb idea, really you can't be serious!"

Carly: "Come on Sam you got me in trouble at school and got me spanked."

"SAVE icarly"

Sam grabbed her tan corduroy panted bottom as everyone got on the elevator and the doors closed as Carly continued to convince her bf to take a spanking to save icarly.

Will Sam take a panties down spanking from Freddie's Mom?

Get Author Alert and know the answer!

I really appreciate your reading the story and judge how much you want future icarly stories by story alerts, author alerts, favorite stories and always comments are appreciated. What would you like to see next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Sam's Spanking**

"You know I'm much too old for a spanking!" Why don't we think of something else to do instead?"

"No Sam a spanking it will be missy. This is going to happen now or Carly's Grandfather agreement to let her stay here in Seattle is off." Freddie Mom brooked no argument.

The disciplinary oriented Mom had pulled one of the red vinyl kitchen chairs out in the center of the room and sat down. She patted her lap and Sam concluded that all hope of getting out of this with her butt in tact was nada.

Realizing her goose is cooked she places herself over the maternal lap with a reluctant pout on her face.

**S**a**m had asked best friend Carly be present for moral support during her**

**upcoming spanking**!

She was thankful that Spence and Freddie would not see her spanking, but she would need to keep her "Ouches and certainly cries to the bear minimum. Sam was very certain they would hear her reacting to her spanking from across the hall in the Benson Apartment if she made a fuss during her punishment.

Mrs. Benson further raised Sam's bottom positioning her so only the tips of her fingers and the toes of her shoes touched the floor. The eighteen year old teenager with long blonde brown hair waited for the first spank on her bare bottom to land.

The shame and humiliation Sam felt made her cheeks red before a single spank.

Freddie's Mom rested her left hand near her slim neck, while her right hand rested on one of the smooth maturing baby fat moon globes which would soon be a brilliant red and scraped with blood blisters.

Sam felt the muscles beneath the skin tense and relax as she anxiously awaited the first spank.

Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat!

"Ohhhhh!" Sam exclaimed as Mrs. Benson's hand began to spank firmly with purpose on her bottom building a steady burn.

Sam was surprise how much the hand spanking was hurting already!

Spank! Slap! Spank! Splat! Spank! Whack!

The spanks were given with gusto as Freddie Mom's now was getting busy with burning her butt!

Spank! Slap! Spank! Splat! Spank! Crack!

The spanks were given with gusto as Freddie Mom's now was getting down to busting her growing butt with gusto. Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat!

Spank! Splat! Spank! Splat! Spank! Spank!

By now Sam was being to understand the serious sting a hard hand could impart and she had lost all control over her body. This was noticeable as her teen femme butt was beginning to turn bright red and her legs were kicking and scissoring as the heat built in her caboose.

Freddie's Mom took the opportunity to land a couple of real stingers on fresh found behind skin located on the tender inside of her thighs.

"CRACK" "WHACK" "SPANK" "CRACK" "WHACK" "SPANK"

"Yeow, Ouch!" "CRACK" "WHACK" "SPANK"

"Sheesh" Sam howled in pain as each hard spank landed developing a cumulative inferno heat she now felt, yet something else was happening. Sam was beginning to realize she was deserving of the ongoing over the knee spanking now in progress.

Freddie's Mom could tell the spanking she was giving the naughty young lady was evident to her from the heat radiating off her reddening ass, but as Sam was about to find out she was about to bring it up a notch!

End of Chapter Two

Will the heat on Sam's bottom equal Carly's

Or

Will it be taken up a notch?

**Bringing It Up A Notch**

It took her several seconds realize Spence had stopped spanking her and that he was just sitting there quietly thinking about how he was losing Sam, because he had failed to act like a parent!

Carly listened as Sam cried and continued to sob. It just felt right to do this to the deserving bratty Sam, who she had witnessed getting her Freddie in jams for years. Now it was her snarky ass in the cross hairs of her wooden spoon.

"May I get up now? Sam asked through a veil of tears and sniffles as her head hung down between her arms, her shoulder length blonde brown hair just brushing the floor.

"No. Not yet, I haven't finished your spanking yet." Freddie's Mom answered.

"Oh Please no more!" I don't think I can stand anymore of this!"

"My poor bottom is on fire. I want be able to sit down for days!" Sam pleaded.

"But Sam should have saved her breath for the screams that were soon to come.

"I'm afraid that was just your warm up. Your butt is barely red. Why there isn't even a purple bruise on it yet." Surely you don't expect to get off that easily for all the bad girl stunts you have pulled over the years and never spanked for not a darn one of them!"

"Besides I'm, well um on my period and have a tampon in my vagina."

Really Sam don't concern yourself, that's normal, you will be lying over my lap when I pull your panties down."

"Um, Mrs. Benson she doesn't like it when you call her underwear panties." Carly chirped in.

"Like it give two farts, what she wants me to call her panties!"

She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of Sam's light blue panties worked them down over her round bottom and down her legs to her ankles. Ingenuously her panties would act as shackles to prevent her from kicking, so much as her real spanking began.

Spank! Swat! Splat! Whack! Splat! Swat! Spank! Splat!

Sam's spanking was about to take a turn for the worse and that was something her already burning bottom would feel soon. Without warning Freddie's firm mom picked up a large thick wooden spoon and rest it on Samantha's round red bottom. Sam flinched as she felt the cool wood balanced on her bottom cheeks. "what's that?"

Ms. Benson picked up the spoon tightened her grip on Sam and began to spank her upturned bottom cheeks sharply with the back of the spoon hard, yet still not as hard as she could.

Sam threw back her long curly blondish Brown haired head and yelled at the top of her lungs as the searing pain began to spread across her ass cheeks.

Crack! Spank! Splat! Whack! Splat! Swat! Spank! Splat!

Sam kicked her legs with vigor hard as she tried to escape her punisher's grasp that her panties went flying across the living room. But, no matter how hard the teen struggled.

Freddie's Mom was able to keep a firm grip on her wrist up her back to keep her from squirming away.

WHAP! **WHAP! ** SPANK! WHACK!

Freddie's Mom continued to spank Sam's ass until it was bright, flaming red and felt like hot lava had been poured over her rear end skin.

In fact the pain was so bad that she lost control of herself and a "Fart" sounded from her open puckered pink hole like a trumpets roar.

**"SPANK ****WHACK!** **CRACK!** **SPANCK!**

Freddie's Mom heard the fart, but in deference to Sam's feelings did not mention the the unfortunate toot, or the tampon string hanging between her slightly spread legs.

Spank! Splat! Spank! Crack! Whap! Whack! Spank!

Splat! Spank! Splat! Whack! Spank! CRACK! Splat!

Sam turned her head whipping her long blonde brown hair out of her face, so she could look back up at Freddie's Mom. There was a questioning look on her face, wondering when her spanking with the awful stinging spanking with the dastardly wooden spoon, which was hurting her still baby fat bottom real bad.

Freddie's Mom now accented her lecture with sharp spanks of the wooden spoon, which left distinct oval marks across her defenseless now trembling cherry red bottom.

Spank! "Your" Crack! "little girl plot" Splat! "resulted in" SPANK!

"Carly", Spank! "being" Splat! "spanked", Crack!

"Corporally Punished" "WHACK!"

"Your", Spank! "Behavior", Smack "Has" Crack! "Influenced" Splat!

"Manipulated", Spank! "My Freddie" Crack! "and Carly", Splat!

"To Behave" Spank! "In A Deplorable", SPANK! "Manner", WHACK!"

Sam had trouble comprehending the level of pain that radiated from her bottom. The eighteen year old teen had thought the pain from the first part of her spanking had been terrible, but that was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. How could she have gotten herself in this mess and agreed to being spanked like this. Being a part of sting certainly had more meaning to her now!

"YEOOOOOW!" Sam's alto voice screeched, sobbing blubbering.

"I am so sorry I have learned my lesson." Thank you I am sorry you had to spank me."

Freddie's Mom put down the spoon and declared Sam's spanking over with a sense of satisfaction in her voice as she rationalized the stern spanked state of eighteen year old Sam's bottom.

When she had her back to Spence, he could see that her bright red ass cheeks showed clearly.

Sam still sniffling pulled up her panties over very red cooked sore spanked butt with an audible wince. "Oh, Woooochee."

Sam looked at her brother looking for a reprieve to having to pull the tight fitting denim jeans over her now swollen red 'n' purple colored bottom cheeks.

Freddie's Mom gave her no such reprieve, so Sam painfully with a pout pulled her tight tan pants up, scraping her red blistered with light purple bruise tinted behind.

Sam gingerly waddled across the hallway, pushing the button for the elevator and entering the lift when it arrived.

Resigned with the help of a very hot, red bottom to mend her ways. The elevator doors slid open. Sam's mouth opened verbalizing her pain a properly spanked young lady took her very red and burning bottom home.

The End:


End file.
